


A tasteful painting

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “Seriously Val, if you wanted a painting of me up on your wall all you had to do was ask!”





	A tasteful painting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Val’s latest Instagram post. Technically that is Seb he has on his wall XD 
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/Bhw7ApSgPUQ/

“You have a painting of me on the wall.” Sebastian’s smile is smug, blue eyes sparkling as they walk up the Paddock.

“It was just to commemorate my win, who told you about it?” Valtteri asks, looking at him. 

“A little bird told me.” Sebastian answers smoothly.

“And does this little bird like vodka and ice cream?” Valtteri asks dryly. 

“He may do.” Sebastian nods, looking innocently at him. 

Valtteri snorts and shakes his head. “The painting is celebrating my win.” 

“It’s still me and it’s still Gina.” Sebastian grins. “Seriously Val, if you wanted a painting of me up on your wall all you had to do was ask! I could get a really tasteful one done of me nude and covering my crotch with a fur blanket.” 

Valtteri splutters and looks at him. “You will do no such thing! Seriously Seb!” 

Sebastian just laughs and wraps his arm around him. “Don’t worry, you don’t need a painting when you have the real thing.” 

Valtteri snorts but leans into his side as they walk. “You are such a dork, you know that right?” 

“I’m yours though.” Sebastian says with a grin, but then a flash of hesitancy enters his eyes. “I am right? You still want this?” 

They’re now approaching the Mercedes motorhome and Valtteri gently turns around to face him. “Of course I still want this, us.” 

Sebastian gives him a soft smile and quickly leans down to kiss him gently before pulling back. Their relationship was still so new and exciting. Getting to kiss him like this sent a thrill down his spine. 

Valtteri gives him a soft gentle smile in return and moves back to head into the motorhome. “I’ll see you tonight, yeah?” 

“You will. Have a good meeting.” Sebastian grins and Valtteri pulls a face. 

“I’ll try. I’ll meet you at your hotel room tonight.” Valtteri promises before he turns and heads up the motorhome steps. 

“See you tonight.” Sebastian replies softly before he moves to head down the Paddock towards Ferrari, his heart thumping hard as his head fills with thoughts of the Finn. He was going to enjoy his evening he was sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
